Flames of Friendship and Love
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: A Tasuki and Nuriko story. Following the events of Eikouden. Nuriko is Reincarnated as a girl on this fic and somehow, the Suzaku Seven and Miaka are still together.


_"It's because I love you Tasuki" Nuriko suddenly said._

 _Tasuki blushed crimson red at his friend's confession._

 _"Wh..when the fuck did that happen?!" he stuttered. He wasn't entirely prepared for something like this._

 _"Hhhmm. I've been attracted to you ever since, but I only discovered that my feelings for you were more than of friendship and companionship, I just recently realized, when you willing tried to sacrifice yourself to save Miaka." Nuriko smiled as he explains._

 _Tasuki found himself blushing even more as he was rewarded with Nuriko's genuine and dazzling smile._

 _"S..sorry but, I dont see you that way" what a lie. A part of him said. He knew all along that somewhere deep within him, that he was attracted to the beautiful warrior._

 _Nuriko shrugs casually and grinned at Tasuki._

 _"I didnt expect you to, you wanted a reason as to why I want to protect you as well right? Dont let it bother you. You can forget this conversation, nothing changed at all right? We're still friends right?"_

 _"Right"_

 _When Tasuki said he didnt love Nuriko, no one believes him._

"Right?! That damn woman.."

"Man.." Kouji corrected his drunk friend, who's obviously turning insane because of his gorgeous friend.

"Whatever! That Nuriko sure is crazy! Why the hell did he have to come along with the imperial guards to the border to fight some thugs! Doesnt he have some sense of danger!" Tasuki rants gulping a glass of sake.

"I swear! His recklessness is going to be the death of me someday!" he complained.

"Dont worry Genrou, he'll be alright, we both knew how strong he is." Kouji said to his obviously fuming friend.

"Who the hell said I'am worried! I'm just a concerned friend here! And may I remind you my friend, that, that strong freak you spoke of, died once. And never in my lifetime or the next will I ever let that happen again" Tasuki said the last phrase in almost a whisper.

Kouji smiles. Ah so thats how it is. It looks like his friend has finally found someone he cares for, someone who he wants to share his life with.

"Genrou.." Kouji called his bud's attention. Tasuki turns to him with an annoyed frown.

"Huh?"

"You're in love with Nuriko aren't you" Kouji straightforwardly asked and much to his amusement Genrou blushed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" The tough and strong leader of their troop is blushing how the mighty have fallen.

"You seem like you're in love with him Genrou, havent seen you act like this towards someone before." Kouji backed his statement up.

Tasuki tried to mask his embarrassment by acting like he wasnt affected at all, but Kouji's not buying it. They've been friends for too long already for him not to realize if he's lying or not.

"Heh, how can I possibly fall in love with him.. Yeah with him alright." the flame haired bandit emphasized the the term him to justify his point to Kouji.

The latter smiles at him obviously not convinced with his friend at all..

"Well, isnt it more reason to prove that you like Nuriko? I mean you always say you dont like girls. Nuriko's a boy who looks like a girl. A tough girl who doesnt need rescuing all the time, like for example today, he didnt need you there because he can obviously protect himself." Kouji turns to his blushing friend.

He's trying his very best to hold his laughter not wanting to make Tasuki walk out on him.

"Whatever you say Kouji! Im not, definitely not in love with that stubborn freak!"Tasuki said as he gulped a bottle of sake.

"He'll be alright, Hotohori's with him." At the mention of his imperial highness, whom Kouji knew as the subject of the purple haired warrior's infatuation for years, Tasuki flinched, his grip on the bottle suddenly tightens.

"All the more reason for me to come to his side. " Tasuki said seriously. Kouji sensed his friend's troubled mind and heart at the moment. Nuriko's death eleven years ago has taken a heavy toll on his friend.

"He's most likely, to willingly sacrifice himself if a friend was with him. Prioritizing others more than his own life, how absurd is that?! How can he easily do that anyway?!" Tasuki rants once again, and Kouji had to do a friendly pat his friend's shoulder in comfort.

He can deny it for as long as he wants but Genrou's feelin for the beautiful warrior is edging the border of friendship, or maybe it already has.

"Go ahead an follow him Genrou, you're not going to anywhere if you just sit here." Kouji said and Tasuki stared at him for a moment then smiled at his friend.

"Yeah right, that damn sissy princess must be waiting for me to rescue him. Might as well go." Genrou said, preparing to leave.

"That's what you say, but I'm not convinced. I'd say that you just cant stand the idea of Lord Hotohori and Nuriko being left alone together." Kouji teased his friend once again.

"Shut up! I'm going'" Tasuki's blushing face is enough proof to claim his statement true.

Kouji watched as his friend leave for the purple haired warrior ran at top speed. He smirked to himself. Young in love.

The next day

Tamahome encountered Tasuki who looks like in a bad mood. Well his friend always had a bad temper so its not that surprising to see him scowling.

"Hey fang boy, what's with the deadly aura? Got you ass kicked or something?" Tamahome teased.

Tasuki growled at him.

"Dont make me, kick your ass ghost boy." The flame haired bandit said and pass by him without his usual banter. Tamahome finds it weird but shrugs it off nonetheless.

A few more steps and he encountered Nuriko rounding the corner, with arms crossed on his chest and wears the same scowl as his bandit friend.

"Let me guess, it's Tasuki right?" Tamahome teased.

"Hhhmmp, dont make me hurt you, Tamakins, I swear you're not gonna like it" Nuriko said as he pass by him.

Tamahome popped a vein, why are the people all so pumped up so early in the morning.

"Geez, girls on their "time of the month" are really annoying. Cant really blame Tasuki for *blag*" and then, Tamahome found himself face flat on the floor as a wooden table flew on him. Damn Nuriko's strength proof out to be fatal when he's in a bad temper.

Over dinner, Tamahome found himself sitting on the middle of his two friends who's obviously having a 'lover's quarrel' as per Miaka's term.

Nuriko's just talking to Hotohori on the center seat, not glancing, not even a bit on Tasuki's side. The other one is also focused on the meal and obviously avoids looking at Nuriko's diection.

Viewers, especially Tamahome himself is feeling very awkward with the current tense situation. Hell, he's in the middle of the two. If worst comes to worst, it's either he'll be beaten up to a pulp or he'll be fried to a crisps.

The two obviously donest want to sort things out, they've been avoiding each other last night, and Tamahome had no idea what caused the rift. For him, its a bad news, cause if anything happens, they need to works as a team, and they definitely cant do it if there's a misunderstanding between the two.

So Tamahome being Tamahome, and as result of being with Miaka for as long as he can imagine, suddenly had an idea to be the two's mediator.

"You know, there's a festival tonight, why dont we go together. Its been a while now since we had a time to bond right?" he said which the others agree.

Now, its time to talk to the others how bring the two to talk things out tonight in the festval.

Later in the afternoon, Tasuki and the others gathered in the palace gate waiting for Miaka and Nuriko.

"I shouldnt have come" Tasuki sighed.

Tamahome and the others turned to their distressed friend.

"Really fang boy. What's up with you and Nuriko? Did you two broke up or something?" Tasuki glared at Tamahome.

"What do you mean broke up? Its not like the two of us are together in the first place." Tasuki grunted.

"Really? You do look like you guys are an item." Chichiri teased and laughed with the others as Tasuki blushed.

"You guys are all morons, Nuriko's a guy remember?!" Tasuki argued.

"Used to be. He was reincarnated as a girl remember? He was just the same Nuriko we knew, so whatever gender orientation he or she had, it really doesnt matter to us." Hotohori said.

Tasuki growled in annoyance. He knew it perfectly well that Nuriko's a girl on this lifetime, well it didnt bother him in the first place because Nuriko's always been so feminine.

"Spit it out Tasuki, what did you do?" Tamahome coaxed Tasuki into telling them what he and Nuriko are arguing about.

"What made you think that its my fault?" Tasuki said

"Well considering how Nuriko snobs you, I guess you're the guilty party here." Chiriko said.

"No way, you too Chiriko?" Tasuki complained and Chiriko just smiled at him.

"What now fang boy, you're going to tell us or we're gonna have to ask Nuriko about this." Tamahome warned and Tasuki glared at him in return.

"Dont you dare ghost boy" Tasuki said as he sighed.

"I...I told him last night that I dont want him to get involved into dangerous military missions anymore. Just like the recent one he.. i mean she participated in." Tasuki started, surprising the others.

"I was kinda being so selfish here, I know, but I just want to protect him. I wasnt able to before, thats why I was trying my very best to keep him safe at all times. Hell, I know I was thinking one sided here, but I cant help it, even though I know she's a warrior as well, even though I know she's stronger than any of us here.. I.. I couldnt just let her be, I couldnt just watch as he openly expose himself to danger. I..I just want to protect her.. whats so wrong with that?" Tasuki scratch the back of is head in frustration and annoyance.

Damn Nuriko for making him feel like this and confusing the hell out of him.

Tamahome and the others stared at him in silence, carefully elaborating Tasuki's point and his stand on this topic.

"So Nuriko got angry at you because of that." Mitsukake said.

"Yeah! Whats so wrong with wanting to protect him?! She said that I should understand that she's a warrior as well and doesnt need protecting, then she left me last night without a saying a word and then snobs me the entire day today! Argh! Why are all the girls so damn confusing!" Tasuki complains.

Tamahome silently laughed at his friend as he pats Tasuki's shoulder.

"Iam with you on that my friend, I know very well how girls are like when they're in a bad mood. Dont worry it'll pass, I know Nuriko understands very well that you're just worried about him." Tamahome said seriously.

"Yeah, I hope so." Tasuki said with a small smile

"he'll definitely understand, considering how perfectly well you've conveyed your love for him." Tamahome said with a grin and Tasuki grabbed him on the collar and their banter began.

"What love you ass? Dont ascribe too many romantic notions on me mister and Dont lump me in with the likes of you." Tasuki said pinching Tamahome's cheeks hard

"Oh yeah! you're just a scaredy cat who cant even confess his feelings!" Tamahome said back as he pinched Tasuki's cheeks as well.

"At least I'am not some lovesick jerk like you ghost boy! and I dont have feelings for him, you malicious freak!" Tasuki said.

Tamahome was about to bite back when Miaka and Nuriko arrived.

"What are you two fools doing?" Nuriko said while walking with Miaka.

The priestess ran towards her lover and turned around for Tamahome to see her looks.

"What can you say Tamahome? Did it look good on me?" Miaka happily said and Tamahome smiled genuinely at her.

"Yeah, you look beautiful Miaka." he said and the priestess smiled back at him.

"Nuriko helped me dress up, he lend me some ornaments as ?" Miaka pointed at the butterfly ornament on her hair.

"Count on me, I can even make a little girl who eats way too much look good." Nuriko teased and Miaka complained.

"Take it back you big bully!" Miaka pouted and Nuriko pats her head with a winning smile, and the others laughed at their banter.

Tasuki on the other hand, avoids looking at Nuriko's feature.

He knew very well, how Nuriko's beauty blurred the lines of gender differences. He knew perfectly well how beautiful she is as a man, but he's also aware of how drop dead gorgeous she was as a woman, and he can see that now.

Nuriko was dressed differently from her usual male clothing, she's wearing her usual imperial lady clothing and had her waist length hair is down. Tasuki's gotta admit how those purple locks captivated him so many times before everytime he sees it down, and it still does even after it was cut and was grown again.

Tamahome noticed Tasuki's silence and decided to go to the festival.

As soon as they arrived, they were welcomed by crowd of people enjoying the festivities.

The seven warriors along with their priestess tries out different games and foods and enjoyed the night.

A couple of hours later, with Tamahome's signal, the other warriors slowly disappeared in the crowd and Tasuki and Nuriko found themselves separated from their friends.

"Where are they?" Nuriko complained as they both look around for their 'missing' friends.

"The number of people doubled, dont you think we should go back? Maybe they're already in the palace?" Tasuki suggested, he was plainly talking to Nuriko, slightly afraid that he might said something again and provoke the older warrior. He sure doesnt want to ruin their relationship even more.

Nuriko stared at him for a second before he sighed and nodded.

"I understand, lets go Tasuki" Nuriko silently said as she walks past Tasuki and to walk back to the palace. The flame haired warrior trailed on the back, following the purple haired woman.

They were walking alone on the road back to the palace, and Tasuki's going really insane with the silence.

"Nuriko can we talk?" Tasuki said, Nuriko continue walking but made a small "yeah" as acknowledgement to the younger warrior's request.

Tasuki sighed in defeat.

"Really Nuriko, what's wrong with me wanting to protect you?" Tasuki bluntly said. His voice made Nuriko stop on his tracks, but she didnt turned back to face him.

"What's wrong with me wanting to be by your side all the time and keep you safe, what's wrong with me needing you be on my line of sight always? Please Nuriko, tell me.. you're my friend, I'm sorry if my protectiveness offended you, but as a friend and fellow warrior, I know what I have to do. Please tell me what's wrong?" Tasuki begged. He let his walls down for this very moment, he just wanted Nuriko to understand, how much he desires for him to be on his side, how much he desires to protect his friend.

Nuriko bit her lips, she was looking down so the sad expression on her eyes were not to be seen.

"There's nothing wrong with it Tasuki, and I'm okay" Nuriko plainly said before started walking again, but Tasuki's not buying anymore of the cold shoulder act.

He pulled Nuriko's hands and surprised the purple haired warrior with a tight and possessive embrace. She was tucked under Tasuki's chin so she cant really see the flame haired bandit's expression.

"Tasuki.. let...let go." she struggled but Tasuki's not going to let her go this time, he hugged Nuriko tighter to the point that he can feel Nuriko's heart beating in perfect sync with his.

"Why are you doing this Nuriko?" he said.

"Tasuki let me go.." Nuriko struggled, feeling her emotions will get ahead if she wont escape from his arms soon.

"No."Tasuki said with a determined voice.

"Im not letting you go, not until you tell me why are you avoiding me, why dont you want me to protect you and let me be by your side." Tasuki answered.

Silence followed through, Tasuki is feeling defeated at the moment, but he wasnt going to back down, he's going to get answers from Nuriko tonight, whether she likes it or not.

Defeated, Nuriko closed her eyes before clutching the fabric of Tasuki's clothes and burrying her face on his chest.

"Dont you get it Tasuki, I dont want you to keep saying that you want me by your side always, I dont want you to keep on protecting me.. because.. I'm scared" Nuriko said, startling her friend.

"I'm scared that I might just misinterpret things out once again and.. and fall in love with you even more." Tasuki's eyes widened, he looks down to see his friend on his arms, he wanted to see Nuriko's expression but the latter is burried on his chest. That confession actually surprised the hell out of him. Sure he was aware of Nuriko's romantic feelings for him, but he didnt actually thought it would be one of the reason why Nuriko rejected his offer of protecting her.

"Nuriko.." he couldnt find any words to say. Not because he was surprised or anything, but because he was feeling extremely happy inside, he feels a flutter on his stomach and his heart raced upon hearing those words from his friend once again. Feeling extremely happy with the fact that Nuriko's still in love with him.

Nuriko sighed and turned her head up and smiles at Tasuki.

"I was really really happy upon hearing those words from you, and to be honest, it made me love you even more than I should have." Nuriko admits.

"But I know, your words are that of friendship and its so pure that it hurts a lot when I think that I'm reading things between the line once again, and keep falling even if Im trying my best to stop loving you anymore." Nuriko looks down once again and Tasuki had to hug the woman in his arms tighter. He didnt know why but knowing that Nuriko's trying to stop loving him suddenly made him feel bad at all, is as if knowing that Nuriko's feelings for him will soon disappear made him want to claim the purple haired warrior and completely removes the idea of her leaving out feelings her for him. He wanted to keep Nuriko loving him, that's the only thing he's sure of.

"Im sorry I had to reject your offer, I am really happy that you would want to protect me Tasuki, really Iam, But please dont forget that Im a warrior, Im capable of handling myself." Nuriko moved away from Tasuki, and this time Tasuki allowed him to. Still confused by his feelings, he decided not to act rashly and think things through first, he doesnt want to ruin whatever he and Nuriko have because of this.

Nuriko smiled and cupped Tasuki's cheeks and pinched it.

"Dumbass, I'm sorry for acting like that towards you, I understand that you're just a concerned friend and you're just worried about me. But let's not have that kind of arguement again okay?"She said smiling and all Tasuki could do was to nod in agreement.

"This is as much as I can promise you, I wont die, at least not just yet. I'll keep away from danger as much as I can so you wont have to worry about me." Nuriko said pinching his cheeks once again,

Decided that their agruement is finally over, Tasuki returned back into teasing Nuriko.

"You better be, or I'll kick your ass." he said then blushed as Nuriko pulled him down for a kiss in the forehead.

"Thank you for being a great friend, thank you so much for your concern for me Tasuki I appreciate it a lot. Now, lets go back to the way we were before and forget this conversation and forget this has ever happened okay?" Nuriko said moving away from Tasuki.

There it is again, forget the topic, forget they even had this kind of conversation. How does she expects him to do just that? Forget that she has feelings for him? Forget how happy he felt having her in his arms, how good he felt upon knowing that she still loves him. Tasuki couldnt do that.

His thoughts were interrupted as Nuriko happily clings into his arms and smiles at him.

"Lets go home Tasuki." she said.

"Yeah, lets go." Tasuki said.

As the two walk, Tasuki is not bothered by their previous arguement anymore, but he had to admit another thing's bugging his heart and mind, and its driving him insane.

The two returned back in the palace and were welcomed by their friends.

"So, are you two okay now?" Miaka started.

Nuriko and Tasuki looks at each other and smiles to their friends, giving them the idea that the two have somehow sorted things out already.

"Its nice to know, considering that fang boy is turning insane already, just to let you know Nuriko." Tamahome placed an arm on Tasuki's shoulder with a winning grin.

"Shut up ghost boy, or do you want me to fry you." Tasuki threatened. Nuriko slowly moves away from Tasuki as the two men began with their banter once again.

She smiles as they watch the two. As she watches Tasuki happily arguing with Tamahome and the rest of their group for teasing him, she decided then, that she should no longer harbor feelings for him, for he's got such pure heart, that she's now afraid that she might hurt him, if she continue trying to convey her feelings.

Nuriko swear that starting from this moment, she will see Tasuki as nothing more than a friend. Hoping that her feelings will slowly disappear.

...

Tasuki nd Nuriko had been practically inseperable this past few days. People around them noticed the way the two care for each other, well its mostly on Tasuki's part.

The flame haired bandit's usual protectiveness to the purple haired warrior seems pretty more obvious as days pass by. He was always constantly watching Nuriko, trying to be on the feminine warrior's side all the time.

Almost all of the spectators were giggling on the inside, everytime they witness the two's seemingly developing relationship. Even some of the court ladies were openly expressing their support to the bandit in his 'pursue' to their 'Lady Kourin'

Despite everyone's notice of Tasuki and Nuriko's developing relationship and the romantic atmosphere around them. There are actually two people who are obviously oblivious to the feeling. Its Nuriko and Tasuki themselves.

Sure, Tasuki noticed how his attitude and behavior changed towards Nuriko, in a kind of a possessive way, but he keeps on believing that, all he's doing is for the sake of his friend. Purely platonic and nothing else. Nuriko noticed Tasuki's change as well but decided that his friend is only doing what he's doing because he's a friend. Nothing nore, nothing less.

For the two, what they were doing is of friendship.

One day Tasuki was hurriedly walking on the palace corridors towards Nuriko's room. The purple haired warrior is absent on breakfast and the palace is awefully quiet for some reasons.

He abruptly open the door to Nuriko's room without even knocking.

"Hey, whats wrong with you, you lazyhead?!" he asked as he saw Nuriko still curled up in bed.

Nuriko heavily opens his eyes to see him, then groaned in annoyance.

"Pipe down Tasuki, I still want to sleep. Just Five more minutes, kay?" he said.

Tasuki chuckled, This is actually one of the times Nuriko's acting so cute, as he would say. He was being such a baby.

He sat on the bed and stares at Nuriko's face before smiling to himself. Lately, he and Nuriko has been very close, too close that he couldnt even imagine not seeing his friend for a day. It was like Nuriko completes him, their usual banter is still there, but in the past few weeks, he and Nuriko had been too close to the point where they were being too used into touching one another, the way they held hands, the way Nuriko clings to him, the way he usually surprise Nuriko with a back hug, the way Nuriko leans his head on his shoulder everytime they sat together, the way he playfully carries Nuriko, the way they both gave each other an unspoken permision to be held in each other's arms. And Tasuki knew he liked it a great deal. He knew his feelings were changing but, as for now he will let things be, change will definitely come, he can feel it, but as for now he just waits where things between him and Nuriko are going.

Nuriko obviously drifted back to sleep. Tasuki smiles as he continued to stare at his dozing friend.

He couldnt believe how this one person turned his world upside down, rotate his thoughts and feelings 360 degrees, he knew that he cared for the woman before him, but he wants to make sure before he acts on those feelings.

"I cant wait till you're mine." he unconciously said as he caress Nuriko's cheeks. He adores her beauty and graceful frame. As a man or a woman, Nuriko was definitely the envy of all. "You're certainly making me the most hated guy in all of Konan empire." he silently said.

He smiles to himself as he remembers all of the things he did just to shoo away some bastards who dares to come and try to steal the woman in his hands.

'Im sorry, but I cant let anyone take you way. I cant stand seeing you close to another man, I just cant stand seeing you smiling and laughing with anyone like when you're with me. Hell I cant even stand the thought of you being in another man's arms. I.. I need you Nuriko, I'll never let you go, I just cant.' he thought. As he continues to careers the sleeping warrior's cheeks, he admires Nuriko's frame until he was interrupted by her small sneeze.

The flame haired bandit frowned, he then placed a hand on Nuriko's forehead which is very hot and concluded that his friend caught a cold.

"Nuriko.."he slightly shook her enoguh to wake her up.

"Hey you alright, Nuriko?" he asked, removing some strands of hair from Nuriko's face.

The purple haired warrior slightly open her eyes, Tasuki noted she looks alot paler than usual.

"I feel weak for some reasons." she said silently.

Tasuki sighed as he carress Nuriko's cheeks which is flushed because of the fever.

"You caught a cold. I never imagined someone as strong as you could be sick." Tasuki joked.

Nuriko pouted which makes the bandit laugh.

"I'll be back, I'll just get some medicine and you need to eat." he said, Nuriko just nods in agreement.

He encountered Tamahome on his way.

"What's wrong with Nuriko?" Tamahome asked.

"She caught a cold, I'm just going to get some medicine." Tasuki notioned and explain.

As soon as he got the medicine, he returned back to Nuriko's room with food and a damp cloth at hand.

He abruptly stopped himself from opening Nuriko's room, upon hearing Hotohori's voice inside.

Somehow, his heart ached for a reason he couldnt quite understand.

"I heard from Tamahome that you're not feeling well." Hotohori said, then place a hand on Nuriko's forehead.

"Tue enough, you have a high fever" the Emperor said.

Both Nuriko and Tasuki are confused on the Emperor's sudden visit. But then again, this is just his way of caring for his friends.

"I'am.. uhmm... grateful for your concern, your highness. But, I'm alright.. Im feeling quite light headed though but..I can manage." Nuriko ensured the former Emperor.

The Emperor smiled, but Nuriko was not fooled. His eyes, his eyes reverts back to how they were before. Before, their journey, their adventures. His eyes returned back into its usual sad and lonely look. And Nuriko understood...

"Im pretty sure Houki won't appreciate seeing you like that" she said.

The Empress, her friend Houki, died a couple of years after they were reborn. She died of illness for even renowned doctors around the world couldnt treat. It just happened that shortly after she fainted, she instantly passed away. With not even any symptoms shown, no one in the entire country was able to depict that the Empress is ill. A true traitor disease.

Nuriko was also left broken hearted at that time. He somehow always manages to find a girl a year younger than her much like Kourin. But she always lose them. Though he was lucky that Kourin had been reborn as his sister again in this lifetime, only see was older than Nuriko this time.

Hotohori allowed a tear to slip down. He just miss her so much..

"Im sorry, it's just that.. when Im with you, its almost like Im with Houki once again." Nuriko understood, she knew the pain of losing someone dear to you.

Nuriko held Hotohori's hands and gave him a pat on the head which the Emperor found soothing and endearing.

"Im sure Houki will find a way to return to you, your Majesty. You just have to believe in her. Just like how she managed to find you before." Nuriko smiled. One of her endearing and dazzingly bright grins.

"You were the one who brought her to me, arent you Nuriko?" The Emperor said.

"Yeah, but Im sure Houki will find her way back by herself. Dont lose hope Sire." She encouraged, and somehow Hotohori found himself brightening up. He was truly thankful for Nuriko's perspective and endearing company.

Had they met on a different circumstances and should Nuriko be a woman before, the Emperor was pretty sure, he'd be glad to have her as his Empress. But that is not the case and he was pretty sure Nuriko will not be so pleased if he told her that. Hotohori was forever grateful to his friend for bringing Houki to his life. And he will believe what Nuriko had said. Houki will be able to find her way back to him, just as how Tamahome and Miaka was able to find each other.

"Thank you Nuriko." Hotohori said.

"What about you?" he suddenly asked.

Nuriko blinked a couple of times then pointed at herself.

"Me? What about me?" she asked confusedly.

"How are you and Tasuki?" at that, the purple haired Seishi, visibly blushed. Hotohori, smiled at her as she fidget on her seat.

"We're..." she said and Tasuki didnt know why, but he was holding his damn breath down. He was suddenly nervous, now that the conversation has suddenly shifted to their relationship..wait.. what relationship? he asked himself.

"We're good friends." she said. Suddenly uncomforable with the topic. It feels somehow weird discussing it with the Emperor. She would've laughed at the idea of sharing her new found feelings for the flame haired bandit to the man whom she was infatuated before.

"I hope you wont mind me intruding but, you're inlove with Tasuki,arent you? and Im pretty sure he feels the same way. Why cant both of you give yourselves a chance to be together? What's holding you down?" Suddenly, Tasuki felt his face heating up. Nuriko is in love with him and he was in love with her. So.. what's really stoping them from being together?-

"Its because I love him Sire-"Tasuki unconciously held his breath. Eavesdropping is wrong but he couldnt help it.

"Its because that I love him, that I dont want to burden him with my feelings." Tasuki's eyes widened in Nuriko's does he mean by burdening him? He never thought of Nuriko as a burden or anything like it.

"Tasuki is brash, hot headed, he's reckless and stupid at a times but.. he was such a good person, a person with a genuine heart. I dont know if what you told me about his feelings for me are true, but I dont want to burden him with mine. Im scared that my personal feelings for him could ruin whatever we have right now. I love him so much that Im perfectly alright to be just his friend, if it means I can stay with him and support him." Tasuki's heart clenched at Nuriko's words. He feel the same, he's in love with her, but he's scared that, that it may ruin whatever relationship they have now. Now that he knew about this, he's blaming himself for hurting the person he loves because he was a coward.

"Y..your Majesty" Tasuki peaked at the slightly opened door only to see Hotohori hugging Nuriko. A pang of jealousy hit him. What if Hotohori fell in love with Nuriko? or what if he already has? Nuriko certainly look a lot like the late Empress whom the Emperor loved so much. Or.. is it that he was in love with Nuriko long before he was in love with Lady Houki? And found his love directed at the purple haired look alike of Nuriko because she was a woman? Nuriko isnt really hard to fall in love with. The beauty she possessed as a man or a woman was certainly to die for. But that's not really why Tasuki was driven to her, it was because of her personality. As the late Ryuuen, whom he treated as one of his close friend, or more than a friend, to the reborn Reisshun who was no different from her past life. Nuriko was Nuriko, her heart remained no matter how form she may take.

Come to think of it, even as a man, Nuriko has captivated loads of man in the empire, its not really surprising since he's always been so feminine, but Tasuki is wondering if he considered the beautiful seishi as more than a friend even if he was a man. He certainly felt his heart broke when he died, he even left a portion of his hair on Nuriko's grave, cause somehow he felt right to leave a part of him there, just as a part of his heart was burried under the freezing ground. Tasuki smirked, if only Nuriko wasnt taken away from him that early, he wondered if something could start between them.

"Nuriko, I admire your heart for letting it love people unconditionally and unrequited." the Emperor said.

"I learned from the best. You showed me that. no matter how you loved Miaka, you allowed her to be together with Tamahome, just to make her happy. Hotohori, your Majesty, I admire your heart for letting it love people unconditionally and unrequited." she smiled, repeating the same comforting words to the Emperor while soothing his back in comfort. She somehow wished to Suzaku to bring Houki back to him. She really wanted to see his Majesty happy.

Tasuki smiled, if anyone here is a perfect definition of unconditional love, it was Nuriko. He loved both Miaka and his highness, without expecting return. Changed who he really was for Kourin and Byakuren's dream. Died for everyone's sake. Nuriko's heart is so big, that she wanted to share it with everyone. And Tasuki's own heart soared as he realized he was one of those in the recieving end of it. He grinned.

He looked at the medicine on his hands. Oh yeah, Nuriko was sick and needs this medicine. Now, he would greatly appreciate it if the Emperor would get off her, which he did and Tasuki was thankful.

"Nuriko!" he acted just as if he just arrived and was surprised to see the Emperor on her chambers.

"Uhhhmm.. Am I interrupting?" he said.

Hotohori smiled and shook his head. Tasuki noticed Nuriko looking down, blushing.

"Sorry, your Highness. But Nuriko's not feeling well, so I brought her food and medicine." Poor excuse Tasuki.. poor excuse. He told himself.

"Its alright Tasuki. I just came to check on her also." the Emperor said, reverting his gaze at Nuriko, then patting her head.

"Please rest Nuriko" he said before standing up and patting Tasuki on the shoulder.

"Take good care of her Tasuki" he said  
Tasuki stared at his eyes and saw the genuine concern of the Emperor.

'Forever. I will take good care of her forever' a silent conversation between them and somehow Hotohori understood. He smiled before leaving the two to themselves.

"I.. uhhhmm" Nuriko stuttered. Why is she feeling nervous for? Its not like they did anything wrong.

Tasuki placed a hand on her stared at him as he do so. She do hope Tasuki did not hear any of their conversation about him.

"This isnt good, you're temperature is hotter than before." he said, worried.

"I..Im alright." she said.

"No, you're not. Lay down" he said and pushed her on her back. Before he can move away he was drawn to her eyes. Those beautiful but sad eyes. He's practically leaning down on her and her blushing beautiful face is not helping at all.

"T-Tasuki" she said.

"Are you...still in love with Hotohori?" he asked without thinking.

Nuriko's eyes widened in surprise but then she looked at the door. Not wanting to have eye contact with the bandit.

"I...am not in love with his Majesty.." she said.

"Its just that, I can feel his sorrow whenever he looked at me. He loved Houki very much, and if given the chance, I want them to be together again." she said.

"I..What I felt for Hotohori is nothing but friendship. And certainly not what I felt... for you" she said not looking at him

Tasuki smiled, reflecting the blush that came across his lovers face. That's right. They are lovers, they are star crossed lovers destined to meet and to be together. And he will not allow some tangled up destiny to put them apart.

Tasuki held her hand and kissed it, surprising the other warrior.

"I love you.." Nuriko blinked a couple of times. She's probably being delusional because of the fever, she must be hearing things.

"What?" she said.

"I love you, Nuriko" he will said it all over again if he have to, just as she would believe him.

"Tasuki... I" whatever Nuriko wanted to say was muffled as Tasuki placed his lips on her on a sweet and tender kiss.

And Tasuki knew he didnt want this to end. He knew that Nuriko is the one for him. And he thanked the God of the Southern realm, the God of Love, for allowing them to meet again and be together.

He paused a little to see Nuriko blushing heavily beneath him.

"T...this is" Nuriko wanted to cover her face cause of embarassment. but Tasuki is holding her hands, both of it on both sides of her head.

"I wont give you a chance to reject me, so dont even think about it." he said then kissed her once again. This time it was more passionate. All the love they kept bottled up, they showed it through that kiss. Nuriko melted to him and began kissing him back.

She practically thought that its all a dream. Her fever must've gone up and she's somehow on a mentally dead state. But Tasuki's warm lips on her told her otherwise. The flame haired bandit's kiss was possessive and claiming, but Nuriko doesnt mind. Tasuki tasted like mint, that she was sure of.

As they broke they kiss, Tasuki is still leaning on her with a grin on his face, showing the two cute little fangs.

"You're an idiot." she said, reclaiming her hands and covering her lips, much like her usual gesture.

"Im sick, what if you caught my fever as well?" she said still blushing.

Tasuki smirked at her before laying down beside her holding her to his arms.

"Then Hotohori would have to find two substitute for us while we're recovering. Im sure Konan wouldnt mind, a couple of his Generals resting for a bit right?" he said happily.

"You're an idiot" she said as she snuggled closely to him.

"Ah people always tells me that" he said placing a kiss on his lovers forehead.

And suddenly, everything is okay now..

.

.

.

The End


End file.
